guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire in the Sky
Overview Summary #Talk to Nubah Lao in Sunqua Vale to learn how to protect yourself from the nian. #Bring Nubah Lao 10 piles of glittering dust and he will make you some fireworks. #See Coordinator Tahyaa for your reward. Obtained from :Coordinator Tahyaa in Shing Jea Monastery (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Must be Level 5 (or higher) Reward :*2,000 XP :*300 Gold :*25 Lunar Tokens :*1 Bottle Rocket :*1 Champagne Popper :*1 Sparkler Dialogue :"Does not Shing Jea look wonderful? We have worked hard to ensure that the festival is an enjoyable time for all, but we also need to make sure everyone stays safe while we celebrate this New Year. The nian have been quite active of late, which has kept '''Nubah Lao' busy scaring them away from the monastery. His fireworks chase the nian away so we can celebrate in peace. He is a wonderful craftsman. In fact he has volunteered to create fireworks for festival attendees to use as long as they supply him with the necessary materials. You should talk to him and get yourself some sparklers or rockets. You do not want to be left out of all the fun, do you?"'' ::Accept: "Fireworks, hmmm? I could use some of those to scare off the... um... nian. Right. That's it." ::Reject: "Bottle Rockets? I'd probably shoot myself in the eye." ::When asked about quest: "Have you met with '''Nubah Lao' yet? He's just outside of the monastery in Sunqua Vale."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Nubah Lao) :"What is that you say? You need tire forks? What is a tire fork? OH! FIREWORKS! Sorry about that. This constant booming has put a horrible ringing in my ears. I can certainly make some for you, but I require all the materials I have on hand for the fireworks that are protecting the monastery from the Nian. I do have some extra time at the moment, however. All I have to do now is light these off periodically. I tell you what, I do have some spare materials lying around but I will need glittering dust to make anything worthwhile. Bring me 10 piles of glittering dust, and I can make you one of each type of firework for you to play with." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Nubah Lao) :"Excellent! This is exactly what I needed. It will take me a while to finish these. So instead of making you wait, I'll have Coordinator Tahyaa give you some of the fireworks I already made while I get to work making replacements with this dust you brought me. Now if you don't mind, I need to set up the next batch of rockets. Can't have the nian storming the monastery and ruining the festival. Go talk to Tahyaa and she'll take care of you." Reward Dialogue :"There you are! Nubah sent a messenger ahead, so no need to explain anything. He seems quite happy to be making more fireworks. Sometimes that man worries me a little. Anyway, here you go! Oh Nubah said that if you want more fireworks to shoot off during the festival, just bring him the materials he needs and he will gladly make them for you. Talk to him. He can tell what he needs. Now, go enjoy the festival!" Followup :The Big Bang Walkthrough After you accept the quest, if you already have the 10 Glittering Dust into your inventory, just speak to him again, otherwise return to town and get some. He will take the Glittering Dust and then you can return to Coordinator Tahyaa to accept your reward. Notes *This quest was given a level requirement in the following 2008 event. This was due to players creating new characters to repeatedly do this quest to stack up on the reward as this quest could be done in five or less minutes, allowing for a quick and easy farm. Category:Factions quests Category:Canthan New Year quests